


He's The Master

by Ryunna



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryunna/pseuds/Ryunna
Summary: (Note: re-upload, this was originally posted to a friend's account. I've since edited and finished it. I don't know why.)Katrina is a maid for the Acaster manor. Aaron is the son of the late master, growing up in a life where everything he wanted was given to him on a silver tray. When he wanted Katrina, well... She was in no place to refuse...





	1. Chapter 1

I dusted off the lamp and sighed, looking over at Rachelle. She was wild eyed and jumpy. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, knowing I would regret it.

"Master Rodrick, he died of the sickness!" She said. 

"How is this good, exciting news?" I asked slowly.

"His son, the one who was shipped off to a boarding school, Aaron, is the new master! He's coming back, and he's gonna be in charge!" Rachelle replied, still jumpy.

"Still missing the good news here." I said. 

"Well...." Rachelle said. "He's, apparently, using his share of the will to give us all raises!" She said. "I'll finally be able to visit my parents!"

I smiled. Rachelle and I were both two girls down on their luck, and any means of getting more money worked for us. And by any means, I mean ANY means.

The next week was spent in preparation for Aaron's arrival. Cleaning, cooking, washing, and more cleaning. Rachelle, the whole time, was super excited for her bonus. I woke up on Saturday morning, bright and early. Dalton, the boss, was yelling 'get up' at everyone. Today was the day.

We all lined up, butlers and maids, in perfect lines in front of the door. We all held our breath as the giant front doors open and in steps Aaron.

He had short, messy brown hair and an ironed, maroon coloured suit. He looked about, at all the servants. His eyes rested on the maids, looking at them each individually. When his gaze met mine, I could've sworn he'd smirked.

That evening a big party was thrown in Aaron's honor to celebrate his return, and to mourn his father's death. It was a wonderful feast, too bad I was the one cleaning up. When everyone went to the ballroom, I thought I'd finally get a break. Instead, I served drinks. 

"What cocktail is that?"

I looked to my left, carefully balancing the tray on my arm. Aaron stood next to me, sipping the dark red drink.

"Those have alcohol, you know." I said hesitantly. "Aren't you too young to-"

"I'm seventeen." Aaron said icily. "I know what I'm doing."

I sighed quietly. "They're cranberry cocktails." I said. "Cranberry strawberry." 

Aaron smiled and sipped it again. "It's good." He said. "You make these?"

I shook my head. I'm a maid, not a cook.

"My compliments to the chef, then." He mused. A man tapped on his shoulder. He turned around quickly and spilled the remainder of his drink onto his suit.

"Shit!" He exclaimed, wiping at the drink. "You! Come with me!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the ballroom to his room. "Clean this!" He yelled, pulling off his shirt and jacket. He handed them to me. I stood there, frozen and confused. "Don't just stand there!" Aaron yelled. "Clean them! Don't let the drink stain it!"

I ran out of the room clutching the top and ran to the laundry room, dousing the jacket and top in the soapy water. I washed it for ten minutes straight and made sure not a bit of cocktail was left. Then I went back to his room, holding the soaking wet top to my uniform.

When I got to Aaron's room again, he was sitting on his bed, still topless, with his arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" He asked. I dumped the clothes on his bed.

"It takes a while to clean, but you told me not to let it stain." I huffed. Aaron smiled.

"Wow, you're pretty dedicated to this job." He said. His voice sounded dangerous. "What gives?"

I sighed. "I don't have anywhere else to go." I admitted. "My family has no money, and I'm sending them what I make monthly to help them raise my baby brother." 

"So, no matter what, you can't just leave?" He asked.

"No." I said. "I'll do whatever to keep this job."

"Good to hear." Aaron replied. "Come back to my room tomorrow at curfew."

Chapter 2

When the clock struck ten, my heart pounded in my ears. What could he want? Would he fire me? What was going on?

I slipped on my nightgown and, when Rachelle had finally shut up and fallen asleep, I crept quietly out into the halls. I walked down the halls, tiptoe and holding my breath.

"Katrina?"  
I turned around. Dalton was standing in the hall, his hands on his hips and his stormy grey eyes tired.

"Yes sir?" I said meekly. 

"Where are you going?" He asked. My mind raced.

"I-I'm getting a drink of water." I said. "My throat was dry and my coughing kept waking up Rachelle."

Dalton shrugged his shoulders and walked off, but I could swear he glanced back at me. I took a deep breath and continued down the halls. 

After a few turns, I knocked quietly on the door to Aaron's room. It creaked open slowly. Ominously. I stepped inside to see Aaron, wearing blue pajamas, standing in the middle of the room. It was dark, but I could tell he was smiling.

"So you came." He said quietly. I shivered at the strange tone in his voice.

"What else was I supposed to do?" I asked. "Lose my job?"

"I knew you were a smart girl." Aaron said. "Come here, I can't see you clearly."

I walked towards him slowly. His hand grasped my arm and pulled me closer. 

"Aaron-" I said.

"You," He snapped. "Will call me 'Master'."


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled me forcefully towards him, kissing me hard. I'd never been kissed before. I had no idea what I was doing, and I doubted Aaron did either. I stood there, frozen, my eyes bulging out of my head. What was going on?

"Have you ever done something like this before?" Aaron murmured into my ear.

"N-no, Master...." I replied quietly. "I don't even know what this is." Aaron smirked, I could feel it.

"Don't you?" He asked. "You'll find out."

He pushed me onto his bed. It was a king size with silk sheets, and he pressed me against them forcefully. My heart was so loud that I would be surprised if he couldn't hear it. I figured out what was going on, and I didn't exactly know how to feel. 

His hand ran up my thigh and under the lacy hem of my nightgown. I made a small 'irk' noise and he laughed. He pulled off his pajama pants and my breath caught in my throat.

I felt it enter me. I'd never experienced something anything like this before, and it was terrifying. He made a strange, groan like sound as it went deeper and deeper. In one swift thrust, he pushed his cock entirely inside of me. A shrieking sound escaped my throat.

He was quick to start the movements, back and forth. Unsure of what to do, I copied him, back and forth. It started to give me this immense feeling of pleasure, my nerves all buzzing. It grew and grew and I began to moan, unable to stop myself. Aaron pushed his mouth against mine again right as I came. It wasn't the last time that night.

Aaron moaned and pushed against me harder, more intensely than when it all began. His thrusting quickened and, in a few moments, he came inside of me. 

When he pulled away, I had just orgasmed a second time. I was panting and sweating, and he had somehow managed to fully remove my nightgown. I pulled the blankets up to my neck and noticed, just then, the tear that slid down my cheek. Aaron's arm was around my back.

"Hey." He said breathlessly. "What's your name?"

I was slightly offended that he didn't know. But I didn't blame him. It wasn't something you casually brought up after a few hours of meeting someone.

"Katrina." I said. "Katrina Harte."


	3. Chapter 3

I rushed back to the maid's room, wearing my sweaty nightgown. My cheeks were hot and my legs felt strange and wobbly after what'd just happened. Was this a secret? Was I supposed to tell someone, or not?

I slipped into my bed, the cheap covers a change to what I had just been in. I quickly fell asleep, entirely exhausted.

In the morning, I woke up to Rachelle shaking me.

"Hey, Kat, you're late!" She said. "Cmon, before Dalton gets in here and flips out!"

The two of us rushed out to our cleaning area, the right hall of the east wing in Acaster Manor. We swept and mopped and cleaned for hours straight when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aaron. He was walking down the hall, probably to the dining room for lunch. I quickly looked away.

"Hello there." He said. Rachelle and I turned around and curtsied, as Dalton had shown us to.

"Master." We both muttered. He nodded, flashing me a smile. A dangerous, lustful smile. I blushed and quickly turned away, continuing to wipe the window. 

"He's cute, isn't he?" Rachelle whispered. "I wouldn't mind if he taught me a few things, if you know what I mean."  
Before last night, I wouldn't have had any idea what she meant. But I had a pretty good mental image permanently set in my mind.

"I guess." I murmured. 

A few hours later, we took our break and ate our buttered bread slices. It was one of the two meals we got every day. Rachelle talked about the letter she had gotten from her boyfriend back in town.

"Hey, Rachelle..." I said. She looked at me expectantly. "Have you and Isaak ever had.... sex?"

She laughed. I didn't know if it was funny, or she was embarrassed.

"I guess I should be straight up honest." She said. "You're super innocent, so you wouldn't understand. But yeah. Once, before I left to work here."

I nodded.

"Why do you ask? I know you never talk about having anyone back at home, but have you had sex?" Rachelle asked me. She smirked, as though she knew the answer.

"No." I said as honestly as I could. "I was just.... Thinking."

She laughed. "Of course you were." She stood up and dusted the crumbs off of her uniform skirt. "I'm gonna use the bathroom. Wait up, ok?"

I sat on the hallway floor alone, waiting for Rachelle, when Aaron walked by again.

"Why, hello there." He said smirking. He then quickly looked around him to make sure he was alone. My heart thumped loudly in my throat.

"Hello, Master." I said. He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't a gentle, romantic kiss. It was a forced sort of kiss, the one you couldn't refuse and never initiated. 

"Same time, tonight." He said. "And keep up the whole innocent act. It really turns me on."

I blushed and he walked away, smirking slightly. 

"Hey, you look uncomfortable." Rachelle said. She walked towards me. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing." I murmured. "Nothing at all."


	4. Chapter 4

I crept down the hall, same way as before. This time, Dalton wasn't hanging around. I opened the door without knocking. Aaron was sitting on his bed, pulling off his dress shirt. As soon as I saw him I froze. He was truly very attractive, but something about him scared me...

"You should really be knocking," he said, walking over to me.

"Yes, Master." I said. He put his hand on my arm, gripping it tightly. I shuddered in anticipation, and fear.

"Scared?" He whispered, kissing my neck. 

"A little." I admitted. He laughed and kissed my chin, then my lips. 

"We're trying something different tonight." He said. "Kneel down."

I honestly had no idea what he had planned. Call me sheltered, but I didn't. He pulled on his pants until they dropped to his ankles, how I'd first seen them. His cock stood in front of me, hard and erect. 

"You know what to do?" He asked me, smiling. I shook my head.

"M-Master, I'm rather new to this...." I said shyly, nervously.

"That's fine." He said. He grabbed my head with his hands. "Close your eyes and open your mouth."

He pushed his cock inside me, in my mouth. Involuntarily I began salivating and my instincts seemed to take over. I grabbed onto the edge of his shirt and began to suck on it, running my tongue around the head. Aaron moaned softly.

"Harder." He said. "Don't tease me."

I did as he said, sucking harder and faster on his dick. He began thrusting a bit inside me, moaning louder and louder. When he panted, I knew he was going to cum.

His cum went straight down my throat, causing me to cough a bit. He pulled out and panted a bit more. I wiped my mouth and stood up.

"What do you need me to do now, Master?" I asked timidly. He smiled.

"That was good." He said. "Pretty good. Why don't I reward you?"

He sat me down on the bed and kissed my shoulder, my neck, my lips. He tangled his fingers in my hair, and put one of his hands up my thigh. He pulled up the nightgown to my waist and slipped his hand over. I shuddered a bit and turned away.

"Would you like me to do something different?" Aaron asked. "Lie down." I lay down obediently. He slipped the straps off of my gown and pulled them down, revealing my breasts. The nipples were erect and he smirked, grabbed one in his hand, kneading them. I moaned and shifted a bit, and Aaron laughed.  
"You like that?" He said. He took the other one in his mouth, sucking it a little bit before rolling on top of me, pushing himself inside of me. He continued to suck on my nipple and I sighed as the wave of pleasure washed over me. 

"Mm." I moaned. "M-Master...."


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the kitchen washing dishes with Rachelle when Dalton rushed in.

"One of you! Here! Now!" He yelled. Rachelle looked at me and ran towards him. I continued washing dishes as the two of them ran out, Rachelle madly asking what was going on. 

"Guess it's just me." I mumbled. I cleaned more dishes when a voice startled me.

"Katrina."

I spun around, almost dropping the China plate. Aaron was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the cutting table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. 

"I took the opportunity while I could to see you." He said. "I just wanted to talk." 

I nodded. Talking was good.

"Dalton asked me about you. He asked me if a maid wandering the halls was bothering me." He said. "I guess he must have seen you, but this can't happen again. If he finds out what I've-" He smiled, recalling something. "If anyone besides us knows that we've been, you know....." He made a suggestive grunting noise. "I'd be thrown back into that boarding school faster than you could say 'what about my raise?'."

I nodded. "My lips are sealed, Master." I said. He smirked.

"I hope not for long. See you tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

I checked the halls before running down quietly. No one in sight. I made my way to Aaron's door, but he opened it before I could even knock. He pulled me inside quickly. 

"You made me wait." He said. 

"I'm sorry, Master, I-"

"I'll punish you for it later, don't worry." He said, a smile playing across his lips. "But I have something planned." 

It started off normal enough. He pulled off my nightgown and his own clothes, pushed me down onto the bed and kissed me. It was after he came that things got interesting.

"Alright, now do as I say." He said. "Roll onto your stomach."

Confused, I complied. His hands grabbed my back and I felt something touch my ass. And then, suddenly, unexpectedly, it pushed its way inside my ass. I squealed like a little girl, but it soon turned into moans of pleasure. Aaron moaned very loudly, I could tell he was enjoying this. I was too, but not as much as the other way around.

He came fairly quickly, grunting and panting. I sighed as he pulled out.

"Roll back over." He said. "Move up the bed a little."

I did as he said. The next second, he plunged his face into my pussy. I moaned as he licked my clit.

"M-Master..... Do you....." I panted. "Do you know.... What you're.... Doing?" 

He licked my clit harder, faster, and my back arched at the pleasure. When I finally came, he sat back up and wiped his mouth. 

"You were a good girl." He said. "I hope you liked that." I nodded.

"Yes, Master." I said. He smiled and kissed me, hard and fast.

"I like what it sounds like. Master. You should say it more." He said, his hands massaging my breasts. 

"Master...." I crooned. "Whatever you say...."

He pushed into me and kissed me again, pushing his tongue into my mouth. Exploring it. I didn't know what to do, so I just let him. He pushed his cock into me harder and I 'yip'ed quietly. He laughed, separating his mouth from mine. Instead, he focused his energy into his waist, thrusting faster. 

"Master...." I moaned. "M-Mast....er...." He smiled and finally came in unison with me, collapsing next to me in bed. And, in spite of myself, I fell asleep there with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, why are you reading this?  
> I'm sorry you're being subjected to this, I truly am  
> Sorry  
> Really sorry

I woke up nestled in the crook of Aaron's arm. It immediately felt wrong. My eyes widened and I got out from the covers, pulling on my gown. I ran out of the room and down the hall, careful to avoid anyone who might be awake. I ran into the maid's room and dove into my bed. But I wasn't the only one awake.

"Katrina Merra Harte, where the hell were you last night?" Rachelle hissed. I turned over, my face plastered with guilt.

"I guess the jig's up?" I said quietly. She nodded. 

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you were sneaking out?" She asked. I nodded. I knew I needed to tell her, I just hoped she wouldn't tell anyone else...

"Do you remember?" I started. "When I asked you about sex, and then you asked me?"

"Yeah." She replied. "It struck me as kind of strange, honestly."

"Well...." I sighed. "I lied to you. The previous night, Ma-I mean, Aaron..... He sort of blackmailed me into....." I went on to describe in mild detail what went on the past three nights. Rachelle listened, interested and mildly shocked. 

"So.... You're his bitch?" She said when I was done. 

"I wouldn't put it like that...." I said. She shrugged.

"That's it, though. You're basically his sex slave, and you can't do anything about it because.... He's the Master." She said. "I won't tell anyone, I swear. I'll help you cover for it, if Dalton gets suspicious. I'm your best friend."

I smiled and hugged Rachelle. "Thanks." I said. "You're a lifesaver." The one part I'd left out, though, was that I had actually began to want it.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the kitchen at break time to grab my bread, but instead of my usual lunch, a plate with roasted vegetables, ham, and mashed potatoes sat, steam coming off of them. A note sat beside them.

Katrina,  
I hope you like the meal  
If you're a good girl, it won't be your last.  
I have a few new toys I'd like to try out tonight...  
-Aaron

I folded the note and tucked it in my apron, grabbing the plate of food. I ate it as discretely as I could. It tasted amazing in comparison to what I'd been eating most days ever since I started working here two years ago.

I told Rachelle about my food when we resumed work.

"Is it worth the price?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I'd do almost anything to eat anything besides a stupid piece of buttered bread." I said. Rachelle sighed.

"I wouldn't." She said. "I have my dignity."

"Well, at least I still have my job!" I snapped. "You know, thanks to the money I've been making, my brother's finally eating well." I sighed. "And I know I'm doing some bad stuff, but I'm not just living for me."

Rachelle sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I know you're doing it all for a good reason. I don't think you're a slut or anything, and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

I nodded. "It's ok." But the only thing I could think about was the new toys Aaron might be talking about....


	9. Chapter 9

When I knocked on Aaron's door, he opened it slowly. His shirt was already off, and he was holding something behind his back.

"In." He said. I nodded and walked past him. He continued to hide whatever it was behind his back. "Lie down on the bed, put on the blindfold." He said. I nodded and slipped on the black loop of fabric. All I could do was lie and listen to the rustling around me.

He grabbed on of my wrists and attached something cold and hard to it, same with the other wrist. I could feel him sit down on me, pushing inside of me.

"Master, what-"

"It's ok." He said, humping me in a rhythmatic way. I moaned and when I tried to shift my position, I found myself fastened. 

"M-Master...." I moaned louder. He shushed me.

"The last thing I need is someone to hear us." He said.

"Of course...." I whispered. But the last word was cut off as he filled me with his cum.

When he unbound my wrists and took off my blindfold, I could tell he wasn't done with me. 

"Yes, Master?" I asked. He sat down on the edge of the bed. I nodded and knelt down and licked my lips.

"Go on, don't keep me waiting." He said. I nodded and took the cock in my mouth, sucking it one inch at a time. He moaned in anticipation and I rolled my tongue around it. He pushed his dick further in, begging me to go harder. I sucked it as hard as I could. He put his hands behind my head and pushed me further on, until I was practically choking on it. When he came, I couldn't breath for a second. But I quickly recovered and pushed backwards.

"Good girl." He said. "Need a break?"

"Master...." I stuttered. He smiled and pulled me into the bed. As I lay down, he lay next to me. Just when I relaxed, his hand ran down my side and onto my crotch, rubbing my clit slowly.  
"Do you like that?" He asked. I nodded.

"Master.... M-Master..." I whispered. "Please...."

He smirked and rubbed a little harder, occasionally slipping his finger inside my pussy just to make me moan. "I like it when you beg."

"Please..." I said. "You...."

"You want it rougher?" He asked. I nodded. "Alright." He rubbed my pussy faster and more intensely than I could've wished for. When I came, it didn't end. He slipped his middle two fingers in and out, in and out. I moaned loudly as he pushed them deeper inside. 

When I came for the last time, he smiled and kissed me.

"Good night, Katrina." He said. "Tomorrow night, I want to see you beg some more."

"Anything, Master." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachelle and I were in the laundry room, washing shirts and uniforms from everyone in the manor. The piles of dirty clothes just piled up higher, no matter how much we washed. I sighed and wiped my forehead.

"I'm exhausted." I said. "All we've done is wash, and I'm so tired."

Rachelle dropped the pants she was scrubbing hopelessly of a white-ish stain, of which we didn't dare to guess.

"Hey, can we talk real for a sec?" She said. I nodded.

"Of course, always." I replied, startled. Was something wrong?

"Does he like you? Like, not your tits or your lips, but you?"

I hesitated. I wondered about it a lot myself, but the truth was I didn't know anything about him, and I doubted he knew much about me.

"No." I said. "When he chose me, it was because I was..." I looked for the right word. "Easy."

Rachelle sighed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders comfortingly. 

"Do you like him?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know him. I only know what he looks like, really..."

"Yeah. All over." Rachelle said, snickering. I splashed her with laundry water. She giggled and splashed me back.  
I looked at the clock in the hall. Aaron had gone to town shopping at nine, and now it was four. I knew it was a long ride from Acaster to the shops...

When he did arrive, there was a big dinner prepared. Dalton kept giving me this look when I cleaned, as though trying to see through me. Trying to guess my secrets. Like he knew. 

Did he know?

I went to set the table with cutlery when Dalton grabbed my arm.

"Katrina, come with me." He hissed. He grabbed the knives and forks from my hand and shoved them into Rachelle's, who stuttered in protest. He pulled me out of the dining room and into a broom closet, slamming the door.

"Sir, what's going on?" I asked. He looked at me with furious eyes.

"You better stay away from Master Aaron." He said. My heart stopped for a second. He knew. I was going to be fired. I was going to lose everything.

"I-I don't know-" I tried to think of an excuse of some kind.

"He's been looking at you strangely." Dalton said, like he hadn't even heard me. "And if you're bothering him at all-"

I almost sighed with relief. He just thought I was bothering him? Thank god. Thank god, thank god, thank god. My mind had been racing. Had he heard us? Seen me? Rachelle spilled? But if he just thought I was annoying Aaron, that was great.

Dalton let me leave and I went back to working. When Aaron came in to eat, he looked at me and winked. I walked by, pretending not to notice. In truth, I yearned for him, wanted him to grab me and kiss me. It wasn't love, I didn't try to fool myself. It was something more poisonous. I could tell he felt it too.


	11. Chapter 11

I was in his room again, my eyes closed as he fucked me. My hands were tied to the bedposts and my legs spread apart. Aaron kissed my neck as his cock pounded me, moving in the tight walls of my pussy.

"Master, I-" I gasped. "I'm gonna cum!" 

Aaron sped up, thrusting his member into me a final time and released his load. I came at the same time, panting and tired. I relaxed my body as Aaron pulled out. His and my cum plastered the bed linens.

"I don't know what I want to do to you..." He whispered playfully. "I think I'll have you untied." He reached up and undid the bindings at my wrists. "Now I'd like you to suck me a bit." He pushed my head down on his dick. I took the entire thing in my mouth at once, milking it for all its worth. Aaron thrusted it inside of me, always hungry for more. He moaned and climaxed, allowing me to get up. I wiped the semen from my face and lay down, tired. 

"Why don't I return the favor?" Aaron said, smiling coyly. He went down on me, licking the entrance of my pussy teasingly. I moaned and sighed, my tits bouncing as I moved my hips. The rhythmic movements of his tongue pushed me over the edge and I came swiftly.

"M-Master, should I leave?" I asked. "It's getting late-"

"You leave when I tell you. You're mine." He said. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. "Now you my go." He said after a few minutes. "And tomorrow night, I have a surprise for you. Something... New."


	12. Chapter 12

When I walked to the broom closet, I was surprised by Dalton. He stood waiting, his arms crossed.

"Katrina." He said. "May I have a word?"

I nodded. Dalton cleared his throat.

"I have a pretty good idea of what goes on in your pretty little head. You're innocent. Meek. Easy to control. You're good at your job. But something changed two weeks ago. You're distracted. Your thoughts and actions changed." Dalton stared me down for an awkward amount of time. "That's not all that has changed. Two weeks ago, Aaron arrived. Correct? Coincidence?"

I swallowed dryly. My head swam.

"I know he's controlling. He's in charge. But remember, I'm his legal guardian now. I can send him back, or put the manor in his uncle's control. Then he won't be bothering.... anyone. So if anything happens..... Talk to me." Dalton left the hallway quickly. He did know. He'd always known. 

But he didn't have enough proof.

He was telling me to fess up so that he could help me get out of Aaron's control. But I didn't know. I didn't fully grasp everything myself, and I wondered if I really wanted it all to end. So I kept my mouth shut.

At lunch, I was in the kitchen cleaning up when Aaron walked in. 

"H-hello...." I said. "Do you need something?"

Aaron pulled me to his chest and kissed my lips hard and fast.

"I can't wait, I can't hold back." He panted. "I'm horny now, and I can't wait for tonight." He started to lift up my skirt, my apron, his hand reaching for my panties. I wrapped my slender legs around his waist. Was I supposed to want him too?  
Suddenly, behind him appeared Dalton. I gasped and pushed Aaron away. He spun around and his eyes grew wide.

"Well." Dalton said. "What do you have to say about this?" 

Aaron looked at me for a brief second, his eyes trusting. He knew what he was doing, apparently.

"Listen." He said. "This looks bad, but I was just.... Personally thanking this lovely maid." He said. "She's really helped me through my father's passing and I wanted to show my appreciation passionately."

Dalton knew it wasn't true. But he couldn't say so. He had no proof, it was his word against the Master's. He looked at me.

"Katrina, is that true?" He asked. Dalton's eyes betrayed him. He wanted me to confess, to save myself and my pride. Aaron looked at me also. Say no, his eyes said. Don't tell him anything.

I opened my mouth and took a breath. Should it end? Did I want it to go on? What did I do? Dalton couldn't control our pay checks. Mine would suffer if I told the truth. What about my little brother? My family?

What about my dignity, like Rachelle said? 

"He's telling the truth." I said finally. "He's been very sad and needing companionship to help him through. I've been here, and we grew close." 

Dalton looked disappointed. He sighed.

"Very well. But it better not happen again." He walked away and Aaron smirked at me.

"I see you know what's good for you." He said. "See you tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

When I walked into the room, the first thing I noticed was that Aaron duplicated himself. Two brown headed seventeen year olds were in the room, talking in hushed voices. They turned around and saw me in my white nightgown.

"Hey." Aaron said.

"Hey." Said the boy next to him. They looked similar, but not similar enough to be related.

"Um... Master?" I asked meekly. Aaron grinned and looked at the other boy.  
"This is Ash, my man servant. Like a handmaiden for dudes. He was recently promoted and, well, he's done a great job." He said. "So, I explained if he continued his loyal services, he could be rewarded in a way he'd always hoped." He gestured to me. "So I explained our... Situation.... And he thought it seemed like a suitable repentance."

I swallowed shakily. "You're... giving me away?" I said. Aaron laughed.

"No, I'm temporarily sharing you!" He said. "Heard of a monage á toi?" 

I shook my head. Ash smiled.

"This'll be fun." He murmured, removing his shirt.

Aaron walked over to me, his clothes lying on the floor. He pulled off my nightgown slowly. Ash walked next to him and looked at me hungrily. I shook, nervous and scared. 

"Calm down." Aaron whispered in my ear as he pushed me down on the bed. "It won't hurt."

I took a deep breath as Aaron started off as normal, pushing his cock inside of me. The rhythmic movement of his hips began and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ash's own dick erect. He rubbed it lustfully, groaning.

"Master, can I join in now?" He asked, panting. Aaron nodded, turning for a second. He flipped me sideways on the large bed and Ash slipped in on the other side, pushing his large, moist dick into my tight ass. I shrieked a bit, and Aaron kissed me to quiet me. 

Milking the walls of my pussy was Aaron. Shoving himself deeper and deeper into my ass was Ash. I was caught in the middle, confused but in ecstasy. I moaned and climaxed along with both Aaron and Ash.

"Master!" I sighed. "Master.... Muh..." Aaron kissed me again and shoved his tongue into the back of my throat. Ash grunted as he came again. He shuddered as his cum filled my ass.

When the boys were done, they rolled over and let me be. I felt some of Aaron's cum leak out of my pussy and onto the sheets. I pulled on my nightgown and quietly made my way back to the maid's quarters.

Chapter 14

Rachelle shook me awake and smiled, as I tried to focus my tired eyes.

"Kat, honey, it's Saturday! We don't have to work!" She said. I rolled over and mumbled something not so nice about being woken up early. Rachelle just yanked off my covers and pulled open the blinds. I sat up slowly and groaned.

"Can't I sleep?" I whined, rubbing my eyes. "I'm tired, last night I-" My words cut out then. "Oh god, I-" I fell back in the bed. "He's horrible."

"Hm?" Rachelle lay down next to me. "I want to hear all about it. Isaak's coming down today, you know. Maybe you could give him some tips." She giggled and poked my sides, and I shrieked and rolled off the bed.

"You know I'm ticklish!" I said, standing up and fixing my gown. "Isaak's coming? I'll finally meet him?"

"Yup!" Rachelle got up and held up a cream envelope. "I just got his letter the other day." She danced around the room happily, and Lia, another maid who was just getting into a casual dress, was knocked over. Rachelle laughed and helped her up.

"Um, I think I'll just stay around you two." I said, pulling my pink Sunday dress from under my mattress. "I don't want 'him' to be following me." Rachelle and I had taken to calling Aaron 'him' around other people. It was working fine so far, no one asking who him was.

"Ok, but I do want some alone time with him later, ok?" Rachelle pulled her nicest dress from her mattress, where we hid our belongings. "You can't be the only one around here having fun."

"About that..." I threw on the dress and straightened it out a bit. I brushed out my hair and watched as the other maids left the room, discussing their Saturday plans. "Last night... It wasn't just us."

Rachelle stopped humming and spun around, half dressed. "Not just you? Elaborate, girl."

"Um, Aaron's man servant-" I started, already my cheeks were hot. I felt embarrassed thinking about it.

"Ooh, that Ash guy? He's pretty hot." Rachelle said. "Never mind, go on."

"Well, we- um- you know." I made an interpretive hand gesture and Rachelle's eyes widened.

"You didn't!" She said quietly. "Oh my god, how was it?"

"It wasn't.... awful." I said, looking at my feet. "But it felt so.... so...." I struggled for the right word. Wrong, awful, gross, creepy, weird, invasive, anything but romantic or fun.

"Try to push it out of your mind, Kitty darling." Rachelle said, hugging my shoulders. "Let's go to the front hall."

The two of us walked down the halls which were crowded with maids and butlers enjoying their day off. It only happened one Saturday a month, so it was a bit of a big deal. We were free to go anywhere until 10:00pm curfew. I looked around and thankfully didn't see Aaron or Ash around anywhere. I relaxed a little bit and followed Rachelle, who was talking about something Isaak had been writing to her. We reached the front foyer and, sure enough, Isaak was waiting outside with a bouquet of roses and a wide smile. I suddenly imagined Aaron in the same situation, actually romantic for once instead of just sexy.

"Isaak!" Rachelle squealed, running towards him.

"I know a third wheel when I see one."

I turned around and, to my surprise, Dalton stood with a look on his face I just couldn't place. Smugness, maybe?

"What can you do?" I said quietly. "Couples are like that." 

"Even secret couples." Dalton didn't break his gaze for a second. "Katrina, I know about you and Aaron. What happens at night. I can hear it from my room, you know, right next to his. You should have really kept it all down." He smirked for a split second. "And I have been trying to help you end it without losing your job here. But, it's clear to me you aren't keen on it ending, are you?"

"I... My..." I looked away from his icy grey eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want what's best for the Master of the house." Dalton replied simply. "This is a bit of a scandal, you see. If you were to get pregnant..."

"I can't." I said a little too quickly. "I never could. I'd gotten sick when I was younger and... nothing worked properly afterwards."

Dalton's cold stare faltered. "That's.... Rather convenient. For Aaron, I mean." He said. "Walk with me, Katrina." He walked swiftly down the hall, and I followed. Rachelle, enamored with Isaak, had forgotten me completely.

We went down into the Butler's wing, where they did all the cleaning and services. He opened a small door that blended in with the wallpaper and quickly went inside, pulling after him. It was a small office shaped room with a small desk and many papers loose around it. 

"This is my official workspace." Dalton said. "My office. Where I do all the work for the Acaster family business and home." He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper decorated with a sketch. Another look, and I realized the sketch was of me. All of the colour drained from my face. It was me, cleaning and laughing.

"Why do you-" I stuttered.

"Katrina, I've watched you for the past two years. I know you, and I know that you don't like being treated by Aaron the way you are. You want love, you want maybe sex, but not like that. Forced, treated like an object." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and my blood turned to ice. What was he doing? "I can offer you something real. Something where I care about you, beneath your skin. And I can let you choose what happens. You can continue on with Aaron, as you please, and I'll still be here for you. Or you can choose me." His eyes were so close to mine and he stared at me. I could see that, unlike Aaron, he wasn't staring at me, he was staring into me. The real me. 

"I-I-" I gulped. Dalton bent down and kissed me tenderly. 

 

My heart jumped to my throat. Aaron never kissed me, never touched me like that. I felt my knees shake and Dalton reached his hand behind me and held my back, pulling me against him. He was so gentle, uncertain. He pushed his tongue through my parted lips, exploring me. I let out a tiny gasp and he immediately withdrew.

"I know this is so...." His eyes bore into mine, emotion and feeling behind them. It was such a strange change from his normal cruel stare. "I know it's sudden." He finished. I trembled again.

"Aaron..." I murmured. "He's going to find out, he's going to.... to...."

"He won't find anything." Dalton brushed a stray hair from my eyes. "Even if he does, he can't do anything."

"What can I do? What if... What if I don't want this?" I asked. Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt like I had no control over my life. What was I supposed to do?

"Give me a chance." Dalton leaned down and kissed me again. He moved away again and walked to the other side of the room. He faced his window. "You should go back. I'll bet Rachelle will wonder where you went. Meet me here after Aaron's.... done with you."


	14. Chapter 14

I walked down the hall and opened Aaron's door. He smiled and leaned back on his bed. He was, of course, fully clothed. He liked to make me watch.

"You're looking nice." Aaron said. "Just the way I like you. Not too tired. Pretty." He got up and started to take off his belt, walking over to me. He cupped my chin and smirked. "You look so pretty, you know. One of the reasons I chose you." He kissed me quickly, nipping my lip. He dropped his pants and grabbed my nightgown strap, sliding it down my shoulder. I closed my eyes as he removed it and rubbed his hands down my sides.

"I'm.... I'm ready, master." I said, a shiver running down my spine. I saw Dalton's eyes behind my own, smiling at me. A lump formed in my throat. I'd never thought about him that way before, like he had feelings. Aaron unbuttoned his jacket and kissed me again, throwing it behind him. I tried to remember anything about who Dalton was under his stormy, controlling facade. 

"Mm, you're nervous." Aaron whispered, taking off his shirt. "I like that." He pulled the hair ties from my hair and my pigtails fell, hair spilling down my back. Dalton, picking up dropped dusters. Giving the servants an extra bonus when things were tough. Letting us take breaks too long. Aaron, only in his boxers, pulled me close. He kissed my neck and pushed me down on his bed, kissing me progressively lower. He reached my belly and looked up.

"You're not doing anything at all." He said. He sat back up and rolled me over, straddling my hips. "Not even asking me to stop. Where is your mind at? You look so tense." He rocked his hips a little bit and pulled off his boxers. He slid himself inside me quickly. He knew my body so well, he could probably map it out. I knew him too. His style, the way his hair falls in front of his left eye. The way he sounds when he's about to cum. I felt like it was all a secret, something I shouldn't know.   
"Um, Master, I'm just.... I'm not really in the- aah!" He hit my g spot perfectly, making my body shake with pleasure. He continued to thrust into it again and again.

"Yeah, I know you like that." He murmured, moving his hands up to my breasts. "There's the reaction I wanted." He rubbed my nipples until they were erect and kneaded my boobs. He rubbed them and pushed them together, squeezing them softly. I moaned loudly as I came, gripping the bedsheets and giving a spastic shake. Aaron came shortly afterwards, falling next to me and panting.

"Master, I should.... I should be going." My cheeks were bright red, I could feel it. I was glad he couldn't see them in the dim lighting. Aaron turned over and traced his finger along my stomach. 

"You were so distant." He said. "I can't help but feel as though something's wrong. I'll take care of whatever it is." He sounded genuinely concerned for me. I hesitated. I could tell him about Dalton, and it would.... it would what? Would he stop it? Would he fire his own guardian? I shook it off. Dalton was the first thing in my strange life that felt real. 

"I'm... I was just thinking." I said in a shaky voice. "My friend was meeting with her boyfriend today. It was so... so..."

"Romantic? Cute? You know I'm not like that. We aren't some adorable, hand holding couple. You're mine. I'm not yours, you're just mine." Aaron looked me in the eye for a moment and his steely glare pierced my mind. "We do what I want."

\--a few minutes later--

I closed his door and walked down the halls to the butler wing. I prayed no one was out late and slipped inside Dalton's office. Sure enough, he was sitting in his chair and staring at the door, waiting. I blushed and looked away quickly. My hair was a mess, I was sweating. I probably looked awful.

"You're here." He said calmly, standing up. 

"I just wanted to say... um, thank you for being so nice to me." I blurted out. "I thought that, maybe, for some reason that I might have loved Aaron, but you reminded me that... That I was his slave. That none of that was real. I shouldn't want it, and I don't. Not anymore. I want to hold hands, to be given flowers, to be treated like a woman and not a tool. I'll give you a chance, Dalton."

His eyes were so warm at that moment. Everything stood still. He grabbed my hands and pulled me close, hugging me. I don't think I'd ever really been hugged until that moment. A sob shook my body and he just held me, unmoving. I felt his heartbeat in my ear, his steady breathing in calming me. I cried and he comforted me.


	15. Chapter 15

The next week was like a dream. Aaron went on a business trip and Dalton... Well, he made me happy. He surprised me in the kitchen with a rose on my sponge. Chocolates on my bed. Notes on windows. He took me to the balcony and told me the names of constellations, and the stories behind them. When we weren't together, he was such a good actor. You could barely tell anything had changed between us. He still barked at me to work harder or to stop slacking off. Rachelle didn't suspect a thing. 

When Aaron came back, I felt a weight return to my shoulders. Dread. From the way I'd been treated to the way he used me.... I didn't know if I could take it.

"Dalton..." I knocked on his office door when no one was around. He opened quickly and pulled me inside.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"Aaron came back today. I saw him. What do I do?" I leaned against his chest. I breathed in the smell of his clean suit and felt a little more at ease.

"Don't worry. I have this under control." Dalton said, gripping my shoulders supportingly. "I've arranged it that he goes to a boarding school again starting next week. And I'm sorry, you will have to put up with him until then. Or...." He twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers and smiled. "Just play it sick. Stay in the maid room. I'll come by to administer 'medicine', and Aaron doesn't know anything." 

"Dalton, that's perfect!" I leaned back and smiled at him, kissing him again. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed myself against him and felt his heartbeat quicken. I should let you know, we'd never gone beyond kissing. He'd been waiting until I was.... ready.

I ran a hand through his hair and he slid his hand down my back. I giggled and grabbed his hand, pushing it against my ass.

"It's ok." I said. Dalton pulled away and looked at me worriedly.

"You're sure?" He asked. I nodded and jumped forwards, wrapping my legs around his waist. He leaned against his desk and held my legs, kissing me again harder. I felt his erection through his suit pants and reached a hand down to unzip them. 

"We deserve to celebrate a little," I said, teasingly rubbing his crotch. Dalton moaned and laughed.

"To be honest, I've never actually done this before." He said. "You'll have to help me out here."

"I plan to." I pulled his boxers down a bit and freed his cock. Then I guided his hand down to my panties, where a wet spot was forming. "Feel this?"

"Ah, yes." Dalton rubbed my pussy a little in return and then pulled lightly on the hem. "Like this?" He slid them down a bit and lined his cock up with my entrance. Before he could do anything, I thrust my hips forwards and he entered me all at once. I moaned and bucked my hips again. He filled me in a way Aaron never had, moved slower and smoother. I felt complete with him there, inside me and holding me tight. He started to hump me rhythmically, making me moan louder and louder. I arched my back and tilted my head up, thrusting my hips a bit faster. My breath came out in little gasps of pleasure and Dalton moaned quietly. He soon approached his climax and filled me all the way, a little bit of cum seeping out as he pulled away. I unhooked my legs and bent down quickly, sucking the excess off his cock and rubbing it. 

Dalton held tight to the edge of his desk and moaned, bucking his hips and thrusting more of his dick into my mouth. I sucked it faster, swirling my tongue around and making him moan louder. He came again and I swallowed as much as I could.

"How was that?" I whispered, stroking his dick one more time before standing up. He smiled and caressed my cheek. 

"It was amazing." He kissed my cheek and cleaned up, zipping his pants back up. I pulled on my panties and wiped my mouth, adjusting my skirt a bit. As I was about to leave the office, a knock sounded at the door. The blood in my veins froze and Dalton whispered 'hide!'. I ducked behind and under his desk, pulling the chair in. Dalton smoothed down his hair and opened the door.

It was Aaron.

He was wearing a new suit, his hair was freshly cut. He looked hot as ever. I scolded myself and ducked my head back under the desk as he walked in the room. I listened to their mumbled voices, trying to keep quiet.

"Dalton, I thought I heard something as I was passing by."

"No, Master, I was just shooing a bird from the window." 

"Really? That seems odd, it didn't sound much like that."

"Why are you coming down this wing, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I needed one of the butlers for something."

"What would that be?"

"A little game, I suppose. It's nothing."

"Yes, sir. Well, it's been a long day for you. I suppose you should be heading off to bed."

"Of course. Could you give this to a certain maid? Katrina, her name is. I, um, owe her a favor."

I looked out again and saw Dalton take a note from Aaron. His lips were pursed and I could tell he was not happy about that. Aaron walked out of the room and closed the door loudly. I crawled out and stood up, Dalton handing me the letter.

"Should I read it?" I asked. Dalton shrugged.

"I think so." He said. I opened the letter carefully and pulled out a slip of scented blue paper.

Dear Katrina,

I have a few interesting things up my sleeve for the next little while. Meet me at our usual time tonight. I assume you've been.... Missing me. 

-Master

I folded up the letter and quickly tucked it into my dress pocket. I could just back down. Or... I could go along with him for a few nights. Dalton didn't have to know... But, I shouldn't. I have real love, I don't need him. But... Interesting things? It could be fun... I looked at Dalton and smiled.

"It's just telling me to meet him tonight. I'll be sick, though. So..." I winked and ran quickly from his office. What was I going to do? I gulped and leaned against the wall. I ran a hand through my hair and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Katrina?"

I looked up. Lia stood, hands on her hips. She looked concerned.

"Are you ok?" She held out a hand to help me up.

"Oh, uh- I'm really not feeling well." I said, placing my hand on my forehead and moaning dramatically. Lia tilted her pretty little head and helped me up.

"Need anything?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Just... Rest."


	16. Chapter 16

I lay in my bed, my hands shaking. 

"You definitely don't look well..." Rachelle said, brushing a strand of hair out of my face. "But, don't you have to see..... Him?"

"I....." I closed my eyes. "Yeah. You're right." A small idea sparked in my mind. I got out of my bed and walked to the door, holding onto the hem of my nightdress. I looked back at Rachelle. "There's stuff I need to tell you about," I said. "And I will. Very soon."

Down to the Master's room I walked, with a new bounce in my usually heavy step. I pushed the door open to his room and there he was, standing, looking out his window. Turning, he smirked at me.

"It's been too long..." He took a few steps towards me. I didn't move.

"It hasn't been long enough." I replied, crossing my arms. "Don't touch me, you sick bastard."

Aaron's smile fell. "Katrina, I'm not sure I like this attitude." 

"Too bad, asshole." I took a step forwards. "I'm not your toy anymore."

"You belong to me. You can't just-" Aaron said, his face becoming more and more angry. 

"I'll do whatever I want. I'm a human being, not some- some- object!" I was practically shouting now. Aaron reached out and grabbed me by my wrists. I kicked him hard in the groin. He stumbled back, letting go and falling to his knees, a pained expression plastered on his face.

"You.... Bitch!" He gasped. I turned around and walked out of the room.

"I'm my own bitch now." I said, slamming the door.

Epilogue

Yes. I lived happily ever after. Aaron went to school and I just spent my time with Dalton. I eventually quit and, with the help of Dalton and Aaron's uncle, my family was payed through raising my baby brother. 

We lived together in the Acaster manor, and we were happy. And, one day, Aaron came back for the summer. And that's when the rumors about a poor, poor maid who would disappear in the night and reappear in the morning started. But Dalton told me she, like others before her, would find their own way out.


End file.
